


Mortal Kombat

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2015 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Handcuffs, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”MK fan too?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>”Yup.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>”You don’t speak much do you?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>”Nope.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Kombat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man talk about late, but I have been moving slowly all month literally. Like for the first time in 20 years, I have moved to a new house and the shit is scary and stressful like you would not believe. Still i got it done so I am pretty fucking proud of myself. ^-^
> 
> Got this idea from of all places YouTube! I watch two things religiously on there. Epic Rap Battles of History, which I fully recommend and The React Channel, by the Fine Bros. Between these two things I came up with this fic! ^0^
> 
> [Epic Rap Battles of History](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wYtG7aQTHA)   
>  [Elder React to Mortal Kombat X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAYcabqXx7k)
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

Main Content

”Look, you two stay here, I’m sure we can find the key.”

Frank said nothing as the man scrambled out of the room. He sat there wondering how he got into this mess in the first place.

_”Now I need to volunteers for this last trick.”_

_”Come on, Dad, you do it!”_

_”Alright. alright. Hey, over here!”_

_”Ah yes, sir, you with the colorful shirt sleeves.”_

_Raiden laughed as his father grumbled about his tattoos being mistaken for sleeves on his tank top. Once he got out of the audience and got closer he heard the magicians attitude shift._

_”Oh my, that’s a lot of tattoos, sir.”_

_”Yeah, Military brat.”_

_”Well then, my partner will have the second volunteer in just a moment. Ah, here he is.”_

_Frank watched as a woman…no wait, that’s a man, came walking towards him. He had perfectly coiffed hair and was wearing the most ostentatious pair of sunglasses Frank had ever seen._

_”Now, gentleman, if I can get your names?”_

_The guy took his sunglasses off and gave a dazzling smile._

_”I’m Gerard Way and I am here with my lovely little girl Kitana.”_

_He waved in the direction that he came from and a little girl popped up._

_”Hi, Daddy!”_

_”Hey, sweetheart!”_

_”Such a sweet looking girl and you, sir, your name please.”_

_”M’ Frank.”_

_”Man of few words I see and who are you with.”_

_”My son Raiden.”_

_Raiden popped up and waved to him. Frank grunted back._

_”Alright well. Frank and Gerard, we like to call this trick, “Get To Know Each Other.”_

_The trick seemed simple. They placed them in two glassed in boxes away from each other. After assuring the audience that they did not know each other, they gave them random questions that neither one could know about. Next they told the audience that the answers would be transferred to the other so that they could answer the questions. Frank did not understand how it would work, but five questions later he knew more about Gerard Way then he could possibly want to. He answers were elaborate and overly informed while Frank’s were curt and to the point. When the trick was over, the audience clapped and cheered. They were let out of the boxes and took their bows. Gerard flourished as if he was wearing a hat and made the moms in the audience laugh and squeal a bit. He winked at them and it made Frank sick. After the show was over the kids came running over. Kitana jumped into Gerard’s arms._

_”You were amazing, Daddy!”_

_”Thanks, Kit Kat!”_

_Raiden stood beside Frank._

_”Great job, Dad.”_

_”Thanks, Raid.”_

_”Hi! I’m Kitana, but everyone calls me Kit!”_

_”Hey, I’m Raiden.”_

_”Cool name! Mine comes from a video game that my dad used to play a lot when he was younger!”_

_”Hey! I still play it now!”_

_Kitana laughed and then took Raiden’s hand._

_”Come on, let’s go play!”_

_”Uh…can I, Dad?”_

_”Sure, just not too far.”_

_”Cool! Thanks, Raiden’s dad!”_

_Kitana dragged the boy off and Frank was left with her father.”_

_”So…Raiden huh?”_

_”Yup.”_

_”MK fan too?”_

_”Yup.”_

_”You don’t speak much do you?”_

_”Nope.”_

_Gerard sighed and took out his pack. He pulled a cigarette out and offered the pack to Frank._

_”Smoke?”_

_Frank waved him off and pulled out his own pack of what looked like rolled cigarettes. He lit it and then pocketed the lighter without offering it to the other guy._

_”So military, what branch?”_

_”Army.”_

_”Nice, Airforce.”_

_Now Frank reacted. He was in the middle of an inhale when the flamboyant guy next to him said that. He coughed and sputtered as he looked at him._

_”You?”_

_”Yeah. You look surprised?”_

_”I just didn’t peg you for a fly boy.”_

_”Well you don’t exactly look like a dog face, so I guess we are even.”_

_”Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Look what we won!”_

_Kitana came running up, still dragging Raiden._

_”Look, Daddy! Real police handcuffs!”_

_”Very nice, Kit Kat!”_

_”Yup! Hey, we can play cops and robbers. You guys can be the robbers and me and Raiden the cops and we caught you!”_

_”Um, Kit, I don’t think that’s such a…”_

_Before Gerard could even blink, he and Frank were handcuffed together. Frank looked down at the cuffs and then back at the little girl._

_”Actually we needed to get going.”_

_”Oh sorry, Mr. Raiden’s dad, let…uh…Raiden, where’s the key?”_

_Frank watched his son look in the box._

_”There’s isn’t one. It says there is a trick to them.”_

_”Oh! I know how they open then! You just…”_

_Gerard twisted the part that held his and Frank’s wrist and looked for the release. He was twisting Frank’s wrist in a way that was not very pleasant._

_”What’s wrong?”_

_”I don’t think these are the right cuffs, Frankie.”_

_Frank bristled at being called that name when he realized what the guy said._

_”What do you mean, not the right one?”_

_”I mean I think they are real handcuffs. The wrong ones were in the box.”_

_”Oh.”_

_This led to them trying to find someone to help them at the amusement park and now the current situation they are in._

”Look, you two stay here, I’m sure we can find the key.”

”I’m sorry, Mr. Raiden’s dad, sir.”

Frank saw the little girl on the verge of tears.

”It’s okay, look, why don’t we go back to my place? I have some bolt cutters and we can get them separated and then get them off.”

”Sure that sounds fine. Are we going to take your car?”

Frank looked at the guy like he was nuts.

”Cause then I need to get her carseat.”

Frank was about to scoff when he realized how small the girl was.

”Okay.”

The four of them walked to Gerard’s car and he reached for his keys with his right hand and pulled Frank hard.

”Sorry, right handed.”

Frank grumbled and let the man open the door. He was about to grab the car seat when he realized something.

”Hey, how are you going to drive?”

Frank looked at him and then it dawned on him too. The way they were handcuffed there was no way he could drive.

”Right, you drive.”

”So let’s go to my house then, I have wire cutters for my job.”

”What do you do?”

”Oh I’m a metal sculpter!”

Frank wanted to bang his head against car door. Speaking of, that was fun to try and navigate. Gerard had to crawl in first, sticking his ass in Frank’s face. Frank was used to that from military exercises, but they were all in camo fatigues and no one’s ass looked this nice or smelled as…sweet?

”Sorry about the car. Kat spilled perfume in here and everything reeks of it. We tried to air the car out but I think we need a trip to the car wash.”

Well, that explained that. Once they were in the car and Kat was in her seat, they took off. Gerard plugged his iPhone into the auxiliary and the car filled with an assortment of music that Frank had never heard. Suddenly he heard a booming voice.

**”EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! STEVEN SPIELBERG VS ALFRED HITCHCOCK BEGIN!”**

Right after that Gerard and his daughter started singing along with the music, but it was nothing like anything Frank had ever heard before.

”What is this?”

”Oh! Epic Rap Battles of History! They take to famous people from history and they have a rap battle!”

Frank could have figured that out from the title. He was about to say something else when he heard the little girl singing and then cursing.

”This game is about motherfucking money! I make that dollar ya’ll. Motherfucking money! Even make Mark Wahlberg make some motherfucking money.”

”You let your daughter curse like that?”

”Oh, she knows not to normally but she’s singing a song, man. You shouldn’t censor that kind of stuff. I mean would you censor Green Day?”

Frank was about to agree when he heard a line that made his son crack up.

”I take the checks to the bank and I sign them with my nuts!”

”How do they do that?”

”You know, I don’t know? Maybe it’s like a trick?”

That was when Frank started to laugh. He laughed more than he had in a long time. Gerard joined in and then the kids. Finally they stopped and Frank wiped his tears away. They arrived at Gerard’s house and he pulled into the driveway and stopped the car.

”Thanks.”

Gerard smiled at Frank sincerely.

”No problem.”

Frank moved out of the car and realized that his ass was in Gerard’s face now.

”Sorry.’

”Don’t be! If it makes you feel better sitting in the spilled perfume made it smell less like an ass.”

”Yeah, yours too.”

They all piled out and the kids ran off to play in the yard. Frank and Gerard made their way to his garage.

”Wow!”

”I know, right?”

Inside was a metal shrine to all the Mortal Kombat characters.

”These are amazing!”

”Thanks! A lot of them are commissioned!”

Gerard found his bolt cutters and he quickly cut the chain for the handcuffs. Frank pulled his arm back and then went about using Gerard tools to get the cuff itself off.

”Ahhh, much better.”

”So, I can drive you guys back now or you can stay for lunch.”

”Lunch sounds good.”

”Maybe a round or two of Mortal Kombat?”

Frank smiled.

”Raiden vs Kitanna?”

”Yup and I am going to kick your ass with my fans.”

”Not before I light up your with my lighting skills.”

Gerard laughed and led Frank into his house and now Frank did not mind that he got handcuffed to the man with the perfectly coiffed hair and wearing the


End file.
